


Dewdrop’s day in the sun

by stardustpopi



Series: Mini ghouls [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, He broke his leg, Little bit of angst, Little dewdrop, Mention of blood, Other, Papa emeritus ii being a grandfather, dewdrop is a wild kid, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpopi/pseuds/stardustpopi
Summary: Fire ghouls are recognized as complicated, dense, and overall harsh ghouls, with strong personalities. Often, being kits, they're a bit more malleable, easier to control, and to calm down too. They are the hardest ghouls to 'babysit' because of their high energy and incapacity to stay still and quiet.Then Dewdrop came to change their points of view.—Or how Dewdrop broke his leg.
Series: Mini ghouls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dewdrop’s day in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work here, I’d appreciate criticism/corrections cause english isn't my first language, so it may have some mistakes...

Fire ghouls are recognized as complicated, dense, and overall harsh ghouls, with strong personalities. Often, being kits, they're a bit more malleable, easier to control, and to calm down too. They are the hardest ghouls to 'babysit' because of their high energy and incapacity to stay still and quiet.

Then Dewdrop came to change their points of view.

"I want to see the hellcats!" The cub protested in a high-pitch tone, making the sister groan in response. "Please!" He cried again.

The sister in question was more like a replacement for the last sister, who ran horrified after Dewdrop's very clever joke. She barely knew how to take care of a human child, but she was the only one available that evening. Sister Camille felt cursed the moment Imperator came with the news.

She let out a sigh, "Stop; we can't approach them. They will hurt us," The cub was already feeling impatient as the minutes passes, and he wasn't even near the cage of the fierce creatures.

"We can only look at them," He tried, and Camille's response -an instant shook of her head- didn't make the ghoul happier.  
He abruptly raised from his chair, ready to run away, but the young sister was faster -she was able to catch the ghoul's arm before he could take a second step.

"I said no" She grabbed the ghoul by his arm and did a gesture, commanding him to sit down. He protested by cursing in his own language and closing his little fists.

"Look," she tried to take his attention, "None of us can be near them, we aren't prepared. But Secondo can take you there".

Camille has seen the subtle but still existent interaction between the latest fire ghoul born and the current Papa, a strong enough connection to be felt if you're near but not perceptible if you're not paying attention.

She had seen how the glowing eyes of the cub met the severe and vicious looks of the actual Papa; the little ghoul recognized him as a parental figure, as his safe place—where she supposed the ghoul didn't have to make a spectacle to be seen and listen.

While she day-dreamed about the little ghoul being calm and collected like a water or earth ghoul, a cunning Dewdrop scape the room making no noise at all, slippery as an eel as some aged siblings would say.

By the time she decided to stop thinking about the old men and the cub having a grandfather-grandson relationship, it was too late; Dewdrop's long legs had taken him far in a few minutes.

Dewdrop didn't really want to see some old and boring hellcats; he desired to run wild and free through Primo's lush and colourful garden -maybe eat some flowers, hide Rain's favourite pencil, recollect some insects to mock siblings with them, try and fail to catch a hare, and the list could go on for a while. He didn't like to stay uncomfortable in a chair with a sketchpad and some art materials, it wasn't his thing, and often he felt exasperated because they think it'd drain his energy. It didn't help the fact he was isolated in the art class because he started a paint war, making him feel even more alone, excluded.

Oh! How much did he enjoyed running, even between the old and cold marble walls of the ministry, not caring about those annoyed stares he got for passing too close to one group of siblings -should they watch a ghoul racing inside the abbey? Sure, but they won't do anything. Dewdrops eyes glowed when he reached the hidden door, the one that leads straight to Primo's garden, his favourite place to play. Primo was too old to care about the tremendous forest, and the fire ghoul knew where not to go, of course -not laying a foot on the visible garden part.

Not a lot of people knew he always spends his free time winning imaginary races with rabbits and other wild animals, far away from any ministry building.

Sister Camille got a very different outlook; She had lost Dewdrop, supposed Secondo's favourite ghoul. She ran to the same places the cub had run a few minutes ago, receiving a sharp look from the group of siblings. Camille was utterly desperate; this would send her back to laundry duty, a place she had not touched for almost seven years - And the ghoul! A crazy ghoul like him can cause all types of problems not for anybody, but himself.

She turn to one of her closest friend for help, founding him in a deserted hallway.

"Dante, hey, can you help me?" Her voice and look automatically concerned her friend.

He rested his hands on her shoulders, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I lost him," She cried in a low tone with her fingers clutching on his sleeve.

"Please, help me; Secondo will hang my head in his office!" Camille continued.

"You lost what?" Dante was certainly confused at his friend's behaviour.

"The ghoul, uhmm, the fire ghoul. Dewdrop," She whispered, looking around for someone who could listen and bury her future. Dante got the same face Camille put when she realized the fire ghoul wasn't with her. "Don't give me that look! He won't hesitate to murder me."

He sighed, "Calm down, he has a reputation, but I'm sure he won't hurt you" Then, he reassured her, or try to. He wasn’t very sure how Secondo would act, but his words were sufficient for Camille. "I will help you to look for him."

"Great, good, thank you." She leaded the way out of the abbey, as they both resolved where to look first.

The little ghoul was speeding through a path created naturally, constituted by long trees with their branches forming a tall and beautiful tunnel. He was leading his made-up race, his imagination was enough to believe he was competing with birds, rabbits, hares, squirrels, he was definitely beating those snails!

Sooner or later, his imagination came true, as a grey hare appeared out of nowhere, following the same path -Dewdrop lost his #1 place due to his initial reaction, he jumped in the spot, and stare at the creature which was almost inviting him to chase it.

He accepted, delighted, his own imaginary challenge! He used his long legs to sprint a few meters until he was side to side to the little hare. He was having so much joy, laughing so loud the birds abandoned the tree limbs, and other animals rushed the opposite way, to get far from his loud cackle. Now his only purpose was to win this race -then brag to his ghoul friend, Rain.

The hare hopped out of the path, forcing Dewdrop to do the same, but an animal that size could easily avoid obstacles such as hidden branches under a considerable amount of dry leaves. And the unaware little ghoul got his foot entangled. His fall was on slow motion, his laugh ceases as an unknown fear crept through his whole body, he tried, he actually tried to stop the hard landing with a bed of dry leaves with his slim limbs, but his arms weren't in time to cushion it.

For a moment, everything was on silence, as he recovered his senses. Was he safe? He laughs a bit while his eyes focused on the hare running away to hide from the sunlight. He makes his one and only attempt to stand up, because a sharp and stinging feeling in his right leg, didn't allow him to rise. His quiet whining soon turned into a full crying -his tears were falling madly across his cheeks, and his laughter was replaced with some heartbreaking sobs. He gave a look at his injury -it was bleeding, making him even sadder. Nobody would find him there, on Primo's forest, far from his beautiful and tended garden.

He dragged himself with his arms to a nearby tree, to rest his back on its trunk. For the first time, he wasn't being overdramatic over a situation, and he swallowed all his weeping and sobs during the short path to the tree.

Dewdrop was fearing no would find him, partly because no one knows it was his favourite place on earth, and somewhat due it's hidden locality, under a tree, out of the natural path. He felt stupid, and all those lectures were making sense in his mind. Of course, he would die this way! Alone and bled out for chasing a wild animal... anyway, if somebody came to save him, he’d say he did win this race.

Minutes passed, and soon the pain was relatively tolerable for him to feel drowsy enough to close his eyes, waiting for a dream to knock him out of his wounded state. The muffled cracking of the dry leaves awaked him, his senses became more acute, obliging him turn his head towards the noise, founding Sister Camille's concerned eyes, as she ran to him. He felt relieved, he wasn't going to die today, and Rain would listen to his fantabulous race against that slow hare!

But is Sister Camille going to yell at him for his bad behaviour?

"Hey, hey," The little ghoul recoiled at the soft calling, trying to bring his knees to his chest, whimpering due to his injury. Sister Camille, as some source of comfort, reached for Dewdrop's arm. "It's me, Sister Camille; I was with you today," She whispered again, but the wounded cub wouldn't look at her.

The ghoul let out a trembling sigh, "I'm okay, you can go" His voice was broken, a clear sign of his previous crying.

Sister Camille's heart fragmented in many pieces hearing this mischievous hell-born creature sob at his bruised leg. While at the back of her mind, a little thought was hammering; what will come next? She has found the cub, but it won't be enough.

She tried once more, receiving a distressed look, under those watery red eyes of his. Camille tried to smile as she was trying to bridge the distance between them.

"Let me help you," Her voice offers in a kind tone, enough for a ghoul cub.

Dewdrop nodded twice before his tears were falling again in complete silence - like he was ashamed. Soon the slim arms of Sister Camille were holding him, and in the moment, he allowed himself to ultimately sobbing against her shoulder.

Camille held him for a few minutes, and as his weeping appeased, she replaced her shoulder with her fingers, cleaning the tears away from the ghoul's face. He looked endearing with his incomplete set of teeth, some of them poking out of his mouth.

"Can you stand up?"

Dewdrop shooked his head, "It hurts." He hushed.

"I know, dear, but I have to bring you to a nurse" One of her hands descended from his cheek to his arm, an attempt to reassure him.

"Can she-can she come here?" His features were covered by fear for a slip of second.

Then, Camille made it come true. "I'm afraid she can not, Dewdrop, but I'll carry you there," She thought, since he was the thinnest ghoul in the abbey, he would be the easiest to carry. Not precisely, and she discovered that when she tried to lift him -by the back of his thighs, being careful not to touch the wound, and by his armpits, "It will hurt, but you are going to be alright."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong." Dewdrop tried to said between the strong sobs he had now, after he had cried out everything.

Sister Camille nodded, "Oh, I know, don’t worry about that" She said to comfort the ghoul, she didn’t want him to weep even more.

"Here you are! They already started to look for him" Dante spoke in an anxious tone, then he gestured with a hand to the fire ghoul on Camille’s arms "May I help you?".

"No, thank you, I can do it, but make sure I don't trip over," He accepted, nodding.

As they walked back to the ministry, Dante could observe the uneasiness in her friend’s eyes, "You look concerned." He stated.

She agreed, "I'm concerned, I-I just want this kid to be alright."

He let out a short laugh, focusing his eyes on Dewdrop. "Oh, I'm sure he will be, causing even more trouble" Then, his eyes darted to Sister Camille. "As for you," He started, but the quick and withering stare from her was enough to make him stop.

"Yes, It doesn't matter; we will see."

When they finally made their way to the infirmary, she left an almost asleep Dewdrop on a stretcher. The nurse appeared in an instant, explaining the ghoul would be alright, he was only going need a few gauzes and a bit of rest, nothing to worry about. During all the procedure Sister Camille was there to hold Dewdrop’s little hand when he needed it which was all the time. Sometimes he tightened his hold, letting out a sob.

After all, he’s going to need a couple of weeks to recover, and a lot of company since he wouldn’t be able to run -he will had to have fun with another options.

-EPILOGUE -

"As for you, I should send you to hell!" His loud and authoritarian yell made Camille shrink down. "Do you realize how important ghouls are to this church?" She nodded, ready to give him an explanation. But not looking at his eyes at any moment. "Do not speak; I haven't permitted it!" He shouted once more, and Sister Camille had to bite her lip to not cry.

A lady in expensive clothes approached them, Camille knew she was Secondo’s couple or something along the lines. She had seen the lady before.

"Would you be a bit less severe on this Sister?" She had a sweet tone, as she laid a hand on papa’s shoulder.

"Aurelia, you should—what are you doing here?" He stared at her, Camille definitely could tell he adored this woman. As much as he adored the little fire ghoul.

"I heard your screams; what else could have brought me here?" Camille wanted to laugh at her sassiness, as Secondo wanted to do too, but they both retrained themselves. "You're being harsh on her. Sister Camille is currently helping Alessandrio with ancient runes. She's not a babysitter."

"Well, it's the same; she should have been able to take care of one ghoul."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Ah, I know Dewdrop with you is very... serene, but outside your office, he is pure havoc. And you should have look for a suitable person to do the job, as you swear to—"

He interrupted her, "Yeah, yeah, I know. You did it too". He sighs, imitating the rolling eyes of his beloved, "Well, kid, you have scape this one; there won't be a second time." Sister Camille smiled at them, as she prepared to get away the fastest she could before he could change his mind.

"Uhm, wait!” The papa shouted at her, and Sister Camille stopped on her tracks, turning around with an afraid expression painted on her face. “How is Alessandro progressing? Is he doing... great?" She sighed out loud, relieved, and even smiled at his concern about his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -Popy.


End file.
